5. Schicksal - Fate of the Hunter
Schicksal - Fate of the Hunter is the fifth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Overview After meeting Yuriko, Ken and Weiss become involved in a situation involving poisoned bottles of water. Characters Focused On * Ken * Yuriko Asakawa Entire Cast in Order of Appearance * Aya * Hisawu Kusuno * Hiroshi Mayder Mid Episode Scene * Ken Summary Ken recalls that he had to kill his best friend from childhood since it turned out he tried to kill him multiple times and was the head of a crime syndicate. Driving along on his motorbike, Ken overtakes a fellow motorcyclist, they catch up and they take part in racing competition of sorts. This is cut short with the sudden appearance of a lorry which results in Ken going off road. Tumbling down the grassy slope, he is otherwise fine. The motorcyclist joins him below and asks if he’s hurt at all, and introduces herself as Yuriko Asakawa. Binding, she takes him to a road side flower place, then later a motel from a sudden thunderstorm. After some teasing that Ken finds her conversation and her plans for the future boring, Ken stays over in the motel opting to sleep on the floor where he falls soundly asleep. Ken and Yuriko enjoys various activities together, from tennis to swimming. By nightfall they return to Yuriko’s place but Ken declines to stay, and she kisses him on the cheek goodnight. Ken has returned to the flower shop upbeat and cheerful, through with Aya, Omi and Yohji, they notice a girl come over faint and school girls discuss whether the has the disease that begins with a rash and supposedly ends up with the person exploding. Yuriko asks Ken to come with her to Australia but he replies he can't then leaves, saying she should just forget about him. He insists to himself as a killer he doesn’t deserve happiness. Persia bids the team good morning, saying the targets are two men, one the president of Makute’s Drinks Hisawu Kusuno and Hiroshi Mayder, his factory manager. They are performing human experiments on the public by putting chemicals in their health drinks. Ken recognises the drink and takes off ignoring Manx and travels at once to warn Yuriko where he notices a bruise on her arm. Though she tells him she loves him, he says he’s sorry, but Ken does accept the plane ticket and says he has to take care of a few things first, but to meet at the airport. Yohji is outside and Ken tells him this is his last job. Ken joins Omi and Aya where they find the factory operator, upon hearing his plans to leave the country Omi fires a dart though it is noticed and blocked. He intercepts another dart by throwing his booklet at it and demands to know how Omi got in. Aya moves from behind unsheathing his sword and dispatches him in a single strike. Dealing with the president who unveils a gun, Ken is covered by Yoji using his wire to seize it, and Ken uses his claws to finish it and registers the blood on his weapon. Yuriko boards the plane by herself, though she seems upset at Ken’s absence she manages a smile at finding a blue bellflower in her notepad, and she flies to be with her friends and fulfil her dreams in Australia as Ken watches her plane leave form down below. This poisoned water plan involved other parties, a man is seen speaking to his father with a company of woman, noting there is no public link between them and Yakuse, that the experiment was almost complete and that now they can move into the next phase of their plan. Episode 5 Images Episode 5 - 001.png Episode 5 - 002.png Episode 5 - 003.png Episode 5 - 004.png Episode 5 - 005.png Episode 5 - 006.png Episode 5 - 007.png Episode 5 - 008.png Episode 5 - 009.png Episode 5 - 010.png Episode 5 - 011.png Episode 5 - 012.png Episode 5 - 013.png Episode 5 - 014.png Episode 5 - 015.png Episode 5 - 016.png Episode 5 - 017.png Episode 5 - 018.png Episode 5 - 019.png Episode 5 - 020.png Episode 5 - 021.png Episode 5 - 022.png Episode 5 - 023.png Episode 5 - 024.png Episode 5 - 025.png Episode 5 - 026.png Episode 5 - 027.png Episode 5 - 028.png Episode 5 - 029.png Episode 5 - 030.png Episode 5 - 031.png Episode 5 - 032.png Episode 5 - 033.png Episode 5 - 034.png Episode 5 - 035.png Episode 5 - 036.png Episode 5 - 037.png Episode 5 - 038.png Episode 5 - 039.png Episode 5 - 040.png Episode 5 - 041.png Episode 5 - 042.png Episode 5 - 043.png Episode 5 - 044.png Episode 5 - 045.png Episode 5 - 046.png Episode 5 - 047.png Episode 5 - 048.png Episode 5 - 049.png Episode 5 - 050.png Episode 5 - 051.png Episode 5 - 052.png Episode 5 - 053.png Episode 5 - 054.png Episode 5 - 055.png Episode 5 - 056.png Episode 5 - 057.png Episode 5 - 058.png Episode 5 - 059.png Episode 5 - 060.png Episode 5 - 061.png Episode 5 - 062.png Episode 5 - 063.png Episode 5 - 064.png Episode 5 - 065.png Episode 5 - 066.png Episode 5 - 067.png Episode 5 - 068.png Episode 5 - 069.png Episode 5 - 070.png Episode 5 - 071.png Episode 5 - 072.png Episode 5 - 073.png Episode 5 - 074.png Episode 5 - 075.png Episode 5 - 076.png Episode 5 - 077.png Episode 5 - 078.png Episode 5 - 079.png Episode 5 - 080.png Episode 5 - 081.png Episode 5 - 082.png Episode 5 - 083.png Episode 5 - 084.png Episode 5 - 085.png Episode 5 - 086.png Episode 5 - 087.png Episode 5 - 088.png Episode 5 - 089.png Episode 5 - 090.png Episode 5 - 091.png Episode 5 - 092.png Episode 5 - 093.png Episode 5 - 094.png Episode 5 - 095.png Episode 5 - 096.png Episode 5 - 097.png Episode 5 - 098.png Episode 5 - 099.png Episode 5 - 100.png Episode 5 - 101.png Episode 5 - 102.png Episode 5 - 103.png Episode 5 - 104.png Episode 5 - 105.png Episode 5 - 106.png Episode 5 - 107.png Episode 5 - 108.png Episode 5 - 109.png Episode 5 - 110.png Episode 5 - 111.png Episode 5 - 112.png Episode 5 - 113.png Episode 5 - 114.png Episode 5 - 115.png Episode 5 - 116.png Episode 5 - 117.png Episode 5 - 118.png Episode 5 - 119.png Episode 5 - 120.png Episode 5 - 121.png Episode 5 - 122.png Episode 5 - 123.png Episode 5 - 124.png Episode 5 - 125.png Episode 5 - 126.png Episode 5 - 127.png Episode 5 - 128.png Episode 5 - 129.png Episode 5 - 130.png Episode 5 - 131.png Episode 5 - 132.png Episode 5 - 133.png Episode 5 - 134.png Episode 5 - 135.png Episode 5 - 136.png Episode 5 - 137.png Episode 5 - 138.png Episode 5 - 139.png Episode 5 - 140.png Episode 5 - 141.png Episode 5 - 142.png Episode 5 - 143.png Episode 5 - 144.png Episode 5 - 145.png Episode 5 - 146.png Trivia * The four members of Schrient are introduced. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media